Surface enhanced luminescence (SEL) is sometimes used for analyzing the structure of inorganic materials and complex organic molecules. SEL focuses electromagnetic radiation or light onto an analyte or solution containing an analyte, wherein the interaction between the light and the analyte is detected for analysis.